wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rainsong
Rainsong belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit information without permission, including grammar and spelling. Rainsong Description Rainsong is an... interesting RainWing, to say the least. She has an unusual ability - the ability to glimpse into the past and get visions of what happened before, similar to what NightWings can do with their future-foretelling ability. But, unlike actual NightWings, she might experience actual injuries in the flashbacks she gets if they involve her getting hurt, and she can also, under the right circumstances, get the visions of someone else's past by linking their auras with her own. Physically, Rainsong looks like a typical RainWing. Her scales are always a pale sky blue, with a few hints of dark blue along her wings and horns. Her eyes are a deep, glowing purple, that shifted in intensity depending on light. She is slender in comparison to most RainWings and can be easily deemed as physically weak. Unlike most RainWings, however, she prefers to keep her claws sharp, for her venom-spitting accuracy is, as she describes it, extraordinarily bad. The way her scale color changes with emotion is different from the other RainWings. While the others turn red or orange immediately when angered or irritated, clouds of gray will creep up her wings, resembling a rainy day before a storm. Whenever she's sad, she turns a very, very pale blue - the closer to white her scales are, the more depressed she is. Whenever she experiences pain or fear, which are essentially the same to her, pale green will shoot in zigzag patterns similar to lightning bolts across her wings, and her whole tail usually turns green in this situation. She is usually able to suppress every other kind of emotion, occasionally only letting a little gold seep into her wings, like sunlight peeking through the clouds when she is happy. In extremely rare occasions, the gold can line her whole body to mimic a sunburst, showing that she rarely ever feels that happy. Under normal circumstances, she is calm and unreadable to most. Rainsong's voice is probably her most distinct feature. She can control her tone and pitch perfectly, which she manipulates to her own benefits. She can quietly lull a dragon to sleep, tell a story through a song or just demonstrate her feelings and memories through her voice. Most of the time, she uses it as a way to relax, to convey emotions she couldn't put into words. She can often be found singing and humming melodies to herself, but she also frequently sings for Aurelia, the only one she could trust enough to expose her true potential to. Personality If you think Rainsong is another one of those "lazy RainWings", then you could never be more wrong. It's not easy living with a whole half of your life missing from your memory - or at least that's what you believe. Rainsong doesn't even know if what she knows is true, in other words she probably doesn't know herself at all. She remembers being a dragonet growing up, going to school and eventually falling in love, but she knows there's much more than she can remember. The light blue RainWing seems pretty composed to most, but they cannot see the fragile soul underneath that suffered damage that they couldn't understand. She suffers from depression, partly from the comments that she received in her current life and partly from the burden of trying to discover her past tied to her ability to look into it. Unfortunately, being alone most of the time meant that she would sometimes get overwhelmed by the negative emotions, and she had even contemplated suicide just so she wouldn't have to bother with a life that seemingly had no place for her. Luckily, her fate changed when she met Aurelia, putting a new light into her that motivates her to go forward. When Rainsong does get over her insecurities and emotional scars though, there is a sweet and quiet little dragon living under those light blue scales. There are always kind and sympathetic thoughts behind those purple eyes, and she is an extremely good listener, always willing to hear someone's problems out. She dislikes violence and gore, but she knows that there is evil in the world, and she might need to defend herself. She sharpens her claws for self-defense, often humming to herself as she does so. Rainsong is very sensitive, able to pick up on other's emotions when she's close to them and feeling them herself. She sometimes goes out of her way to comfort another dragon in distress, if she isn't in a period of depression herself. Rain's usually calm and composed, even when feeling sad she is rarely perturbed by what others say or think of her, but if someone goes over the line she can be threatening. If you manage to irritate her until she attacks, it does mean that you're something as she rarely gets that mad until she feels like using her fangs. Rainsong is mildly shaken by the prospect of killing and hurting for no reason, believing that there is good in every dragon, as long as someone is willing to bring that side out of them. However, her greatest weakness probably lies in the fact that she refuses to believe in herself. She can potentially make the world a better place, but she thinks too little of herself, believing that she is worthless and often hiding from the rest of the world to avoid the problems. She shies away from crowds and other dragons, preferring to be alone. She hates herself for it, for she desires company, yet hates being in the center of attention. She wishes that she could speak as naturally as other dragons, so that she wouldn't be afraid of interacting with others. Taunts and verbal abuse may actually be more effective in combat against Rainsong as compared to physical fighting. Whenever she is too shaken or goes into her depression, she may shut everyone out, sinking into what seems like an abyss of despair, never being able to climb out because she will never be good enough. Rainsong does prove herself as a good dragon though, as she is willing to put in effort to take care of what she loves, especially Aurelia and her mother, Canopy. She is sweet and loving to those who actually return her gestures of affection, and would stop at nothing to save them if needed. History Rainsong's history will be updated when her story and another major project story of mine is released. Skills/Abilities Rainsong possesses normal RainWing abilities, being able to spit venom and climb trees. She has very bad accuracy when it comes to venom-shooting, but her agility and ability to quickly blend into her surroundings makes up for that. She prefers not to kill anyway, but when absolutely necessary, she has sharpened claws to put up a fight. She favors flight over fight though, and would attempt to flee if faced with imminent danger. Rainsong's voice is one of her most powerful weapons, and a convincing one too. She has once persuaded dragons by using her singing, and even reduce others to tears. It also works as an calming effect, as she often sings Aurelia to sleep. Her speaking voice is otherwise very gentle and soft, and even the RainWings with the sharpest hearing seem to have trouble hearing her speak. Her ability to look into the past is similar to a NightWing that can foretell the future, except that Rainsong possesses a certain degree of control over her ability. Whenever in the presence of an object that had a significant meaning, she can focus to get the memories that the object may bring back, whether it belonged to her or not. She can also lay a claw on another dragon's back and see their pasts if they were calm enough to let her sense their aura and link her power to them. Of course, sometimes her power works on its own, bringing the memories involuntarily whenever the presence of someone or something is significant enough. It doesn't usually leave her with after effects, unlike the headaches that NightWings get when they hear an entire chorus of thoughts from other dragons. However, the visions she gets may leave her confused and possibly depressed (because she believes she couldn't do anything about it, thus concluding that she's useless.) Relationships Feel free to ask to be added. OCs only, no sonas. ''' Aurelia: Words cannot describe the undying love between Aurelia and Rainsong. The two are almost literally inseparable, and Rainsong admits that she could no longer live without Aurelia's presence. What started out as a small crush eventually transcended into love, entwining their hearts together. Rainsong relies on Aurelia for all the support she needs when interacting in social situations, and Aurelia looks to her for silent comfort whenever she is tired from the day's activities or upset about something else. Despite it looking like Rain is benefiting more from their relationship, she actually does actively comfort her girlfriend when she needs it. She knows that Aurelia tries to be strong for her, but she isn't that invulnerable herself. There's nothing in the world that Rainsong could use to replace Aurelia, and in the four years they've met, they forged an unbreakable bond. There's nothing that hurts Rainsong more than knowing Aurelia isn't fine, and despite her reserved nature, she jumps into action whenever she knows Aurelia is in great danger. Canopy: Rainsong loves her mother, the only real family she has left. No matter how much pain she felt from her due to her lost siblings, Rain wouldn't hesitate to protect her. She knows that her mother also tries her best to comfort her when she's depressed, but she assures her that she'll be fine, even when she isn't. She's also happy that Canopy is supportive of her relationship with Aurelia. Bluerain: Blue is the older sister Rainsong never had. She respects her due to her much older age, but also because she is surprisingly wise despite her carefree and happy nature. She enjoys reading the scrolls she writes, and often offers her ideas or helps her brainstorm. She knows Blue cares about Aurelia too, and she appreciates it. She knows she can rely on Blue for any support she might need, and the tribrid always comforts her whenever she feels down. Rainsong sympathizes with Bluerain's crush on Stormbreaker, often suggesting ways for her to make the TempestWing cheer up. Rainsong is also aware of Blue's past with Astra, but chooses not to bring that up, as she knows how much it pains her to do so. Stormbreaker: Rainsong couldn't wrap her head around this dragon, and doesn't understand her grumpiness. However, after looking into her past, she understands how much hurt and regret she feels, feeling sorry for her. She still doesn't like how she looks at Aurelia though, and thinks she is insensitive to Blue's feelings for her. She is oblivious to the fact that Storm returns these feelings, even though she is in denial. Kabibi: Despite having only met briefly, Rainsong finds Kabibi to be a nice dragon. Her talkative nature reminds her a bit of Aurelia. The RainWing also finds it comfortable to be around the SeaWing, knowing that she too has a crush on another girl. She'll definitely be happy to talk to her again, knowing that she travels often. She also wishes her good luck with Azure. '''Quotes Text Trivia * Rainsong is my first ever OC to be created on this site, thus she's very important to me! * Her name comes from two elements: "rain" because her colors and mood/aesthetics reflect rainy days, and "song" because of her voice and upcoming profession. * Not canon-timeline, but can be used there as well. * She and Aurelia share a playlist of their own. (still major wip but expect more songs from now on, still adding) * She herself is unaware of her bisexuality, only knowing that she can be attracted to females after falling in love with Aurelia. * She doesn't cry out loud, usually only silently shedding tears or sobbing lightly. Full-out crying means something really bad has happened. * The very thought of being in a place without rain or water disgusts her. * She's scared of animus dragons. * Her favorite jewel is quartz. (probably cause it reminds her of Aurelia) * She likes nighttime better than day, and prefers dusk over dawn. * She's really shy and terrified of public speaking, but if Aurelia is holding her talon or has her tail intertwined with hers, she is surprisingly bold. * She often falls asleep in the midst of chasing a wandering idea, usually with Aurelia's wing over her (and it's like the cutest thing ever ansdfoafod) * Her songs often reflect her mood, thus she rarely sings happy and quick songs. * Surprisingly, Rainsong can maintain her tone of voice even if she's crying during a song. (which happens way too often) * Heavy sleeper. Gallery 40087851 718919541778248 712204482183692288 n.jpg|My terrible drawing. RainsongSD.png|Rainsong as an FR dragon. 61401537-2cb7-418e-86e3-5a3a8050bbad.jpg|Rainsong by CrystalTheIceWingRainWingHybrid. Tysm! rainy.jpg|Another headshot by me (better but still terrible rip) Scan_20181116.jpg|By Nightgazer the nightwingg. Tysm! Rainsong for Goddess.png|By Kindred-Heart, thank you!!! Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+